emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6397/6398 (15th November 2012)
Plot At the hospital, Debbie is desperate for answers from the doctor about Sarah, but all he can tell her is that she hasn't rejected the transplant. Charity enters and Debbie is unreadable, but she soon sees how hard things are for her mum and admits to her that she is scared about Sarah. Charity pulls her into a hug. Later, Cameron takes a call from Chas and tells her the news about Sarah. Debbie overhears him say he loves her and braces herself to see Chas in prison. Back home, Cain sends Debbie to bed, but she goes to get a shower and get ready for visiting Chas. Charity and Cain are shocked to learn where she is going. Over at the prison, an anxious Chas sits waiting for visiting time when she'll come face to face with Debbie. Later, Chas is nervous as Debbie enters the visitors' room while Debbie hides her fear. Chas is face-to-face with Debbie, who is cold towards her. She knows there are no excuses as Debbie questions her actions, and Debbie is rocked when a guilty Chas admits that she loves Cameron. Debbie tells her that neither of them will ever be enough for Cameron, and is shocked to learn that the cheating pair were planning on leaving together. Debbie is devastated to realise that Cameron loves Chas, not her. Debbie seems pleased to see Chas so broken as she reminds her that she has got nothing left, even if she gets out of prison. Leaving the prison, Debbie is taken aback to see Cain, who has arrived to pick her up. Fighting her emotions, Debbie is angry as they head back to the car but finally crumbles, sobbing in Cain's arms. She admits that she still loves Cameron. Amy hopes her mum has turned a corner as she heads out to look for a job. Kerry goes to the factory, where she tells Rishi that she can put Val and Eric down as references on her application, and they are railroaded into interviewing her. Later in the café, Rishi asks Eric for a reference on Kerry. Eric doesn't give a glowing report. Amy is impressed that Kerry is making the effort by applying for a job at the factory, but she is concerned about her references. Eric is caught when Kerry explains that she didn't get the job because someone put the boot in. Eric is gutted to have made things worse as he realises that he has pushed Amy further away with his actions. Gennie is furious when she hears that Nikhil asked Georgia to check up on her, Georgia tells Gennie that Nikhil thought she needed some help. However, Gennie is gunning for Nikhil, and Georgia suggests that she needs to sort it out with him. At the factory, Gennie enters and hands Molly to Nikhil, saying that he can look after the baby as he doesn't trust her. This leaves Nikhil wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. Back home, Nikhil knows Gennie is right when she tells him that she is perfectly capable of looking after their daughter and he needs to stop striving for perfection. Elsewhere, while Jimmy leaves Charity to run the office and Nicola loses faith about persuading him to keep the business and he is horrified to hear that Carl's will was made in 2009 and suspects he could have left everything to Chas. Also, Lisa is worn down by what has happened to her family and is publicly angry towards Cameron in the village. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Dr Armah - Pushpinder Chani Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *The prison officer who checks up on Debbie Dingle and Chas Spencer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes